A major problem for dentistry has been the lack of effective treatment for long term temporomandibular joint pain. Many of the patients who report pain the temporomandibular area have been successfully treated, especially when therapy is initiated early in the disorder. There remains, however, a large group of patients who have remained relatively intractable to treatment. These patients, because of the continual pain, require an inordinate amount of time from the dental profession. Past work by the principal investigator has shown the possibility of biofeedback relaxation treatment to be effective for temporomandibular joint pain. The proposed research will attempt to evaluate and extend the effectiveness of treatment. Attempts will be made to experimentally control various biofeedback and relaxation techniques. In addition, effects of motivation and involvement in treatment will be evaluated in relation to successful therapeutic intervention. Pain as muscular response and inhibition of pain as a relaxation response will be also investigated. Successful treatment of TMJ pain and the improvement in biofeedback methodology are the major goals of the present research proposal.